


True Confessions

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: First Time, Handcuffs, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous Doyle is a dangerous Doyle. WARNING: This story has shades of non-con and features the unorthodox use of religious paraphernalia.</p><p>Written for the lovely Smirra's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smirra).



This was the third night in a row he'd followed Bodie to the Roman Catholic church located two streets away from his flat. He'd been standing outside on the pavement for an hour, just trying to work out what the hell was going on. There was nothing else for it, he was going to have to go inside.

 

oo0oo

 

Four weeks before, Bodie had asked him what _exactly_ they were doing. Doyle had explained slowly and carefully, as if talking to an idiot, that it was commonly called _shagging_, which looking back on it hadn't been a strictly accurate description of what they were doing. While they'd rubbed off against each other and traded hand jobs and blow jobs, no actual penetration had occurred. When Bodie had sighed in an exasperated manner and pressed for an explanation of _why_ they were shagging, Doyle had muttered something about _because it was fun_ and left Bodie's flat. Doyle's plan had been simple. Stop having sex with Bodie and he'd be gagging for it within the week.

Of course, Sod's Law being what it was, within hours Cowley had sent Bodie to Liverpool on an undercover operation. During the two weeks that he'd been gone, Doyle had decided to date the entire available female population of SW9, only to find that he had absolutely no interest in taking any of them to bed. He wanted Bodie and only Bodie. Having come to that realization, Doyle had waited impatiently for his return, sure that Bodie's first stop would be at his place and that nature would then take its course, a course that would result in neither of them being able to walk straight for a week. It hadn't happened.

Doyle saw Bodie at work and that was that. A few casual invitations to the pub or back to his place to watch football had been politely, but firmly, turned down. Bodie claimed to be busy helping a friend. Ray had begun to speculate wildly as to the nature of that helping hand, where exactly the hand might be going and whether Bodie's friend's needs were anything like his own.

 

Three nights ago, Doyle had finally had enough and realized that he was more than ready to be the first to break, to swallow his pride and hopefully Bodie, and admit that it wasn't just shagging. He'd had to park around the corner from Bodie's flat, and that's where he'd been sitting, checking the content of his right hand pocket one last time, when he'd seen Bodie cross the road in front of him. That was the first night he'd followed him to the church.

 

oo0oo

 

Doyle entered the church slowly, uncomfortable with being there. At the back of the church to his left was the font and to his right were the confessional boxes. The door stood slightly open on one of them and Doyle, following his natural curiosity, peered inside immediately spotting why the door was ajar. The seat in the priest's side was raised, revealing a storage area full of candles and hymnals. The priest's stole was hanging on a little hook above the handrail. Turning away, Doyle strained to see further in to the darkened church, lit as it was mainly by candles. Ray had to walk forward a little to see all the way into the church. No sign of Bodie, just a few elderly women praying at the front of the church.

As he was trying to make up his mind what to do next, a door on the far side of the church started to open. Looking around quickly, Doyle stepped into the deep shadow of a stone column. Bodie stepped out of the door, closely followed by a very handsome blond priest.

"Do you have to go already?" the priest murmured, resting one hand lightly on Bodie's sleeve.

"It's been nice Dave, but I have to get home in case the squad calls."

Bodie hugged Dave warmly and Doyle was horrified to see the priest kiss him lightly on the cheek, before slipping something into Bodie's jacket pocket. The priest smiled broadly at him, before stepping back through the door and closing it behind him.

So while Doyle had been pining over Bodie not interested in sleeping with anyone else, Bodie had been fucking a priest. Some part of Doyle knew he should be reasonable, after all Bodie was a free man, Ray had told him they were _just_ shagging. The problem was he wasn't feeling bloody reasonable, he was feeling like killing someone. As Bodie moved slowly toward the church doors, Doyle backed up quickly in to the open confessional box and pulled the door most of the way closed.

As Bodie started to walk past, Doyle threw open the door, wrapped his hand into the lapel of Bodie's jacket and dragged him into the box, shutting the door behind them. Bodie righted his self fast, turning to meet the threat, only to hesitate as he realized it was Doyle. Ray used that hesitation to his advantage, fastening one end of a pair of handcuffs to Bodie's right wrist and then running it through the handrail located below the screen panel.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" Bodie snarled, reaching toward Doyle with his free left hand.

Doyle slapped Bodie's hand down and fastened the other end of the handcuffs to his wrist, leaving Bodie pulling uselessly against the handrail.

"You better keep your voice down if you don't want your little blond friend and those old women coming back here."

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Bodie hissed between his teeth.

"Looking for you. What did he give you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Doyle jammed his hand into Bodie's jacket pocket coming up with a rosary. _A bloody rosary._

"C'mon now Bodie you know this doesn't belong in your pocket."

Doyle looped the rosary over Bodie's head and tightened his grip, pulling it tight against Bodie's neck, using the force of it to drag him down onto his knees.

"What—"

"Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to pray." Doyle reached for his flies with his other hand, unbuttoning and unzipping himself as he spoke. "Do you get down on your knees for him? Does he keep his robes on?"

Doyle could feel him swallow hard against his hand that was pulling the rosary tight but Bodie didn't try to say anything in response. Doyle carefully freed his already half-hard cock from his underwear and tightening his hold on the rosary he stepped closer to Bodie's face.

"Just in case you're thinking of biting me, bear in mind I'll yell so bloody loudly people will be running in here from Brighton to see what the hell is going on."

Doyle pushed his cock up against Bodie's lips and he opened his mouth, flicking out his tongue to lap at the tip of Doyle's cock. He edged even closer and Bodie swallowed him suddenly from tip to root. Doyle groaned loudly and Bodie jerked his head back, looking up at him.

"Shhhh!" Bodie whispered and then smirked up at him.

There he was, handcuffed and on his knees in a confessional box with a rosary wrapped snugly around his neck, having just had Doyle's cock shoved down his throat, and Bodie was actually smirking.

"So you think this is fucking funny do you? Think you're in control here?"

Keeping one hand tangled in the rosary, Doyle reached for the priest's stole, forcing it between Bodie's lips before letting go of the rosary for a moment to tie it at the back of his head, effectively gagging him.

"On your feet, Bodie."

Doyle pulled upward on the rosary as Bodie used the handcuffs as leverage to get back up on his feet. As Bodie's muscles tensed, Doyle anticipated his actions leaning in hard against his back and forcing the side of Bodie's face into the screen separating the two sides of the confessional box. Pushed up hard against Bodie's back, his rigid cock digging in to Bodie's cloth covered backside, he whispered in to Bodie's ear.

"I think you need reminding just who owns you."

Doyle could feel the tension in Bodie's back, knew he was about to go on the offensive, when Doyle's hands reached around to cup Bodie's groin and the moment passed as he thrust into Doyle's hands.

"There's a good Bodie."

Doyle worked on Bodie's flies, struggling against the cloth pulled taut over his erection. He palmed Bodie's cock, working his trousers and briefs down around his thighs. Bodie groaned around the stole as Doyle's cock slapped up against his now bared arse. Ray went to his knees before using both hands to spread Bodie's arsecheeks. As Doyle's tongue found Bodie's arsehole his body slammed forward into the wall, causing the old wood to creak.

Doyle's tongue ran deftly over twitching nerve endings, slicking down the puckered muscle, before forcing up into him. Ray could feel the strain in Bodie's backside and thighs as he worked him with tongue and fingers and as Bodie fought not to slam back into the wall again, trying to keep what they were doing from the people in the church. As Doyle continued, Bodie began to press back into his tongue, seeking even more contact. Doyle withdrew his mouth, hearing Bodie's muffled groan at the loss of contact and then he reached into the open seat and pulled out one of the candles. Bodie looked down over his shoulder to see Doyle running the candle between his lips and shook his head violently.

"You sure you don't want it?" Doyle whispered, reaching for Bodie's cock with one hand and dragging the damp candle over Bodie's arsehole, before pressing in slightly.

Bodie shook his head again, but with nowhere near the same force. Doyle turned Bodie's hips sideways and dragged the broad flat of his tongue over the tip of Bodie's erection while pressing in a little more with the candle. Bodie groaned against the gag.

"Sounds like you might be lying."

Doyle swallowed Bodie's erection forcing the candle a scant inch into him. Bodie reared forward, causing Doyle to gag and then Bodie surprised the hell out of him by pushing back another couple of inches on to the candle. Doyle worked him both ways for a few minutes before recognizing the signs that Bodie was about to come in his mouth and it was far too soon for that to happen. He dragged his mouth off of Bodie, pinching hard at the base of his cock to stop him from coming and worked the candle out of him. Ray always could read Bodie's face and right now his eyes were signalling that if he could only reach his gun Doyle would be a dead man.

Doyle dropped the candle, got back to his feet and busied his hands with the small tube he'd pulled from his jacket pocket as he leaned into Bodie's back again, who flinched away from the contact. Doyle ran his tongue down the shell of Bodie's ear and leaned in to talk so that with every whispered word he blew hot breath across it.

"Don't worry Bodie. You're going to come but not on a candle. You're going to come writhing on my cock. I think we'd both like that better, right?"

Bodie's eyebrows shot up but whatever he said was lost against the gag.

"You want to come don't you?" Bodie jumped as Doyle's slick fingers found his arsehole, pushing up into him. "You've already had my tongue, fingers and a candle up there, why not have what you really want, what I really want you to have?" Doyle pressed his slick cock against Bodie's entrance. "Do you want it or do you just want me to walk away and leave you here like this with you cock hanging out? Who knows, your little priest friend would probably like finding you this way."

Doyle pressed just a little harder, still hesitating, until Bodie reared back suddenly, impaling himself on Doyle, who bit into Bodie's shoulder to stop himself from shouting at the sudden sensation of unbelievably tight heat. Both of them hung there for a moment, suspended in time, before Bodie heaved back again and Doyle pressed the rest of the way in, slamming Bodie back into the wooden partition. When Doyle had imagined it, their first time was always the culmination of a long, teasing afternoon in bed, but this was fucking, pure and simple, as Doyle thrust into him slamming him over and over again into the wooden partition, Doyle reaching around to close his hand hard on Bodie's cock, dragging up the length of him.

The new sensation of being buried deep in Bodie's clenching body, his own heart pounding in his ears, sweat rolling down his face in the airless confines of the confessional, the creaking of the abused wood partition, the flickering edge of candlelight through the high grates on the doors, all served to drive him harder and faster into Bodie, any edge of finesse long gone. It didn't take long, Bodie erupting in his hand, Doyle spilling deep within him. As their legs gave out they ended up in a semi-kneeling heap on the floor, Bodie's hands still stretched up above him by the handcuffs. As they both panted, there was a timid knock at the door.

"Are you quite all right Father?"

Doyle wrenched himself from Bodie's body, causing them both to groan, before scrambling to grab hold of the door handle and pull it firmly inward.

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine, just wrestling with some demons."

Doyle held his breath as he heard the sound of heels retreating across the stone floor. He let go of the door and turned to face Bodie, who in that small space of time had struggled back on to his feet and was staring at Doyle over the gag. Ray started to reach for the trousers gathered around Bodie's knees but he pulled away and rattled the handcuffs.

"Right." Doyle reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the key, unlocking the cuffs. Then he pulled up his own trousers and fastened them as Bodie untied the stole from around his head, threw it to Doyle and started rubbing his wrists. Doyle tried to straighten out the stole as best he could before dropping it back on to its hook and then he returned the candle, hastily wiped down with his handkerchief, to the seat storage space and closed the lid. He turned to see that Bodie had finished pulling up his own trousers and fastening his flies. Doyle reached for Bodie's shoulder.

"Are you all ri—"

Bodie punched him. As Doyle staggered back into the seat, Bodie opened the door to the confessional box and walked away.

 

Bodie had made it to the end of his street by the time Doyle caught up with him, pulling on his arm, jumping carefully back out of range as Bodie swung around.

"You could've broken my jaw."

"Don't care."

"Liar."

Bodie took two steps toward Doyle who stood his ground. "Say that again."

"You're a liar. If you'd wanted to break my jaw you would have broken my jaw."

Bodie turned around and kept slowly walking toward his flat.

"You're limping," Doyle muttered before trailing after him.

When Bodie reached his flat and pulled out his key he seemed surprised to still find Doyle there.

"Go home, Ray."

"No, I'm coming upstairs. I've got a few things to say to you and I need to make sure you don't need any... medical help."

Bodie sagged a little against the door. "Is there anyway to stop you?"

"Short of really breaking my jaw or calling Cowley, no."

Bodie opened the door and walked slowly up the stairs, Ray a shadow behind him. After entering the flat, Doyle set the locks behind them and Bodie flipped on the light and made straight for the whisky, pouring himself a large one and tossing it back, before swearing and clutching his hand to his face. Doyle crossed the room fast, pulling Bodie's hand away and realizing for the first time that the stole had cut slightly into both sides of Bodie's mouth. Standing that close, he could also see a series of small bruises from the rosary beads already emerging on Bodie's pale neck. As he reached his fingers out to touch the marks, Bodie brushed his hand away.

"I'm sorry for _these_."

"But not sorry for _everything_, right?" Bodie turned away, pulling the rosary off over his head and dropping it clattering on to the table.

"Why the priest? Why not—"

"Dave's an old mate from the SAS. He asked for my help with another old friend of his."

"Then why'd he kiss you?"

"Tonight he'd told me he'd always had feelings for me, felt like he should admit it now he's taken his vows."

"And you, how do you feel?"

"He's a mate, nothing more." Bodie turned to face Doyle again. "Why'd you lose it? You said it was just shagging, why'd you—"

"Because no one touches what's _mine_."

"_Yours?_"

"Your arse is mine, I own you, get used to it."

"Nobody fucking owns me," Bodie grated out between clenched teeth.

"You're wrong. I own you." Doyle stepped in closer. "And you own me. I had a lot of time to think about it while you were gone. It's a hell of a lot more than just shagging, all right? We're going to get you patched up—" When he ran a light finger across Bodie's throat this time, Bodie didn't even flinch. "—and then you're going to fuck me through your mattress and then we're going to get some sleep."

"No."

"No?" Doyle stepped back, giving Bodie room. "I shouldn't have forced you—"

"Don't be bloody stupid, Ray. You know I could have fought back." Bodie reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two small keys, dangling them between his fingers. "'Sides, I've got your spare 'cuffs key and you 'cuffed my hands in front of my body. I could have got to the key any time, just wanted to see how far you'd go, how jealous you really were, was tired of feeling like I was the only one _wanting_ in this partnership." He rubbed carefully at his neck. "Of course if I'd _known_ just how jealous..."

There was that bloody smirk again.

"But you just said _no_."

Bodie stepped forward suddenly, wrapped both arms around Ray and brought his face to within mere inches of Doyle's face.

"I meant no... not in that order. First a shower, then plasters, then some much needed sleep and when we wake up _then_ I'll claim what's _mine_ and fuck you through the mattress."

Bodie lowered his head the rest of the way and kissed him.


End file.
